


every whisper that i keep

by Padraigen



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleeptalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: In which Steve talks in his sleep.





	every whisper that i keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 square "Fancy Bath Products."
> 
> This work is unbeta'd. I apologize for any glaring mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony’s tugging on clean boxers in complete darkness at one in the morning when he hears the beginnings of muttering, and he smiles fondly to himself. He tries to be silent pulling back the covers on their bed and crawling in, not wanting to disrupt Steve or his nightly mumblings.

Not that it happens every night, but Steve talks in his sleep often enough that the novelty has mostly worn off. Tony still cherishes every incomprehensible musing, though.

“... in the water…”

Tony’s smile starts to falter. Whenever Steve talks about water in his sleep—which has, thankfully, become a rarer happenstance in passing years—it’s usually because he’s having a nightmare. He curls closer to Steve’s body, his warmth radiating through the covers, and thinks about shaking him awake.

“... bubbles.”

Tony pauses and then has to bite back a chuckle, his worry fading as fast as it had come. “Bubbles, huh?” he whispers back, even though he knows Steve can’t hear him. “Scintillating conversation topic. I’ve always said you knew how to pick ‘em, babe.”

Tony settles on his side, his arm under his head propping it up. Steve’s head is turned away from him, but he can still see the confused moue to Steve’s pretty lips. He wants to kiss the pout from them, but he wants to hear what else Steve has to say more.

“I like the blue ones… foam…”

“Is that right?” Tony can’t keep the amused affection from his voice, and he tenderly brushes his fingers through Steve’s soft hair so he knows Tony isn’t mocking him (even though Tony _still_ knows Steve can’t actually hear him).

“Mmm…” Steve snorts—and Tony grins so hard he thinks his face will split—then twists his head towards him, his eyebrows furrowing. “Nat?”

Tony rolls his eyes, because it’s what’s expected of him even though there’s no one here (or no one conscious) to expect anything. “Not quite.”

“I want the one with the… the sparkles…”

Tony shoves his head into his pillow to muffle his laughter, not sure how well he succeeds. He’s starting to clue in to what Steve is talking about, and it amuses him to no end that his husband likes glitter bath bombs. He’s going to buy him all the blue glitter bath bombs in the entire world, just because he can.

“I’m not surprised you like sparkles, Mr. Spangles. You can have all the sparkles you want. In fact, we can fill the tub with glitter and have a sparkle bath. How does that sound?”

Steve continues to look confused. “...s’it pH-balanced…?”

There’s a beat, and then Tony bursts out laughing. He can’t stop it, can’t hold in his overwhelming adoration and joy and merriment. _God_, but he loves this man _so much_. He no longer cares about accidentally waking Steve—he just wraps his arms tightly around him and pulls (heaves) him to his chest, still shaking with mirth.

Steve doesn’t resist, his eyes opening to a hint of white before closing again. “Tony…?” he nuzzles into Tony’s chest, and Tony thinks he might sniff him.

“Yes, baby?”

“Mmm… you smell nice.”

Tony buries his face in Steve’s silken hair, still smiling, and whispers, “Thank you. Now go to sleep, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, and have a moment, I would really appreciate knowing your thoughts in the comments! Thank you very much :)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://padraigendragon.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Holding You Like Every Moment Shared (The Every Whisper That I Keep Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860622) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)


End file.
